The invention relates to a colored aqueous polymer-based ink for use on the skin and/or the mucous membranes.
Generally coloring systems on a solvent basis are referred to as inks. They are generally dispersed systems of a suspension character, which as main components contain a solvent and a coloring agent, in particular a pigment and/or a dyestuff. In addition they may contain further ingredients such as polymers, stabilisers and dissolution aids and other additives for imparting special properties. An area of use for coloring aqueous inks is the field of decorative cosmetics where inks could be used in many forms inter alia for makeup, mascara, eyeliner and lipliner and eyebrow texturing agents.
If inks are to be used for a cosmetic application they must comply with the requirements to be imposed on cosmetic compositions. Thus they should be as easy to apply as possible. Upon one-off application, it should be possible to achieve a rich full application of color without having to put on too much material. Rapid drying is desirable so that the ink does not run and cannot form drips. Particularly in the eye region, the aim is also to avoid what is referred to as ‘touch-up’, which means the material coming off after having been applied as eyeliner to the upper eyelid due to the eye being opened. After drying the material should have good durability, be water-resistant and, in the case of eye cosmetics, it should also be tears-resistant, it should be transfer-resistant, that is to say it should not come off on to other surfaces and articles, and it should not migrate or bleed out of the region in which it was applied. Furthermore the applied ink should be resistant to being rubbed with the fingers and should not lead to cracking or tautness effects, in particular when using an eyeliner ink which is to be applied to the eyelid. Further demands on inks of that kind concern the effect to be achieved. Thus the application is to be shiny and intensive in color and the film formed is to be elastic and only adhesive in relation to the skin while the surface is to be smooth and non-sticky or greasy.
Admittedly, the field of cosmetics already involves the use of inks, the properties of which however are still not satisfactory. Thus, there are problems with the known inks insofar as the pigments settle upon storage over a prolonged period. In addition the application properties are not satisfactory and the durability of the applied films is inadequate. The previously known inks are frequently systems based on oil or silicone or are emulsions. Oil-based or silicone-based systems suffer from the disadvantage that, because of the lipophilia of the raw materials, the mass is admittedly well distributed on the skin but has a tendency to migration which is promoted by the skin grease. After having been worn for a period of some hours the material has a tendency to migrate into wrinkles.
In order to improve silicone-based inks in regard to migration, it has already been proposed that silicone resins may be added. Corresponding systems actually adhere to the place of application for longer, but due to the severe tendency on the part of the resin for film formation unpleasant tautness feelings however occur, which is highly disadvantageous in particular when applied to the eyelids.
In addition there have already long been cosmetic inks on an emulsion basis, which are generally in the form of O/W emulsions. Emulsions are preferred in the state of the art by virtue of their lesser tendency to settlement. On the one hand the pigments can bind elements by virtue of their both lipophilic and also hydrophilic character in both phases and thereby hold them in suspension. On the other hand viscosity is generally increased, which also stabilises pigments in their suspended condition. The advantage of the improved ink stability is however counteracted by losses in terms of the application properties and the durability of the applied ink. Cosmetic emulsion-based inks are generally viscous, transfer too much material on to the skin and therefore lead to the touch-up phenomenon. Furthermore they also have a tendency to migrate into skin wrinkles and to bleed out by virtue of the lipophilic character of the oil phase.
US-A 2006/00078520 discloses water-resistant cosmetic compositions for hair care, which are in the form of an aqueous dispersion. Those compositions contain at least one polymer dispersion, a polymer electrolyte and a surfactant with an HLB of 6 or more. Those compositions further also include a wax for structuring purposes. Wax has already long been used for structuring cosmetic materials. Wax however contributes to the touch-up phenomenon and is therefore disadvantageous in particular when used on lips or eyelids.
In addition WO 02/056853 describes a cosmetic composition in which iridescent constituents are held in dispersion by a gel form. Such a gel however is not suitable for eyeliners or lipliners.
A water-based, polymer-bearing composition is also described in EP 0 793 957. In that case the polymers are intended to improve the durability of the applied materials without at the same time giving rise to unpleasant tautness effects. The described rudimentary formulations which only consist of polymer, water, pigment and a softener, for example glycerin, can however only enhance the durability of cosmetic inks in the area of application. Aesthetic aspects such as sheen and mechanical aspects such as water-resistance and rubbing-resistance with at the same time ease of application with a full rich application of color are not taken into consideration in that respect. Furthermore, in regard to the compositions known from that document, the stability of the material in regard to temperature storage and prolonged period of use is disregarded. Those properties however play a large part in terms of a marketable product.
Now, taking that state of the art as its basic starting point, the object of the present invention is to overcome the above-described disadvantages of the known pigmented inks and to provide a product for decorative cosmetics, which combines good application properties with improved adhesion and aesthetic properties. A further object was to provide a product which is water-resistant, which does not smudge, which does not migrate into wrinkles, which has sheen and which adheres for a long time to the place of application. Furthermore the invention aims to provide a product which even under prolonged storage can be completely re-dispersed again and can always still be well applied.